It's been a long time
by ladybugg
Summary: Logan comes home, and Storms decides that it's time to stop playing games.


IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME.  
  
Author's Notes: Logan's been away from home for three months, and he decides to come back. The song is called "Make U wanna stay." By Kelly Rowland. Hope you guys and gals like it. Post a message, and let me know if you loved it or not. I'm back writing my stories, and I have finally settled into my new home. Therefore, my stories should become regular once again. Anyway you're here to read this story, and not listen to me rant and rave. So here's the story. Here's one for the Ro/Lo shippers. Oh * that symbol denotes thought.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the X-MEN characters belong to me, because if they did I would be writing for Marvel instead.  
  
*It's been three months since I last seen the mansion. I've been waiting to get back home, but I had to take care of some demons from the past. It's funny how much you miss home when you're away for so long. It's four o'clock in the morning, and I'm almost there. I better call first before I get there. There's no sense in waking up the entire house.  
  
Logan pulled his Harley at a nearby gas station, and parked right next to a pay phone. He pulled out fifty cents, and dropped the change into the coin slot. The phone ranged a few times before a scratchy voice answered. Logan smiled when he realized that he was talking to Ororo.  
  
"Morning darlin. I hope I didn't wake you up?"  
  
"Actually, you did."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"There's no need to be. Actually it's time for me to get up anyway."  
  
"At four in the morning?"  
  
"Actually it's 4:05, and I always get up this early."  
  
"What on earth for?"  
  
"I have to feed my plants."  
  
"I don't see why you can't just wait until later. I mean their not kids or anything."  
  
"Nevertheless, they still need to be fed."  
  
"Guess you have a point darlin."  
  
"Yeah, and so do you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's your point in calling here? Surely it's not to talk about my plants?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I just called to let you know that I'm coming home in a few more minutes."  
  
"Wow. I feel so special."  
  
"Funny. I just need someone to open the front door for me. There's no sense in waking up everybody."  
  
"Well you woke me up."  
  
"You said that you were going to wake up anyway."  
  
"I guess you're right. What I really need is to go outside, and get some fresh air as well."  
  
"Tell ya what, let's go grab a quick drink at Harry's."  
  
"Harry's? I thought that they were closed for the night?"  
  
"Harry's? No, they're opened twenty four hours every day."  
  
"Logan I'm not dressed."  
  
"Then get dressed."  
  
"Logan it's late."  
  
"No it ain't. Stop being a spoiled sport. You said you wanted to get out of the house right?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't say that I wanted to get drunk."  
  
"Who said anything about getting drunk, but that wouldn't be such a bad thing you know."  
  
"Maybe not for you, because of your healing factor."  
  
"Ro, I'd never intentionally get ya drunk, not unless ya wanted to be."  
  
"Why would I want to be drunk?"  
  
"Ya know, to loosen up and have a little fun."  
  
"I don't need a drink, and I certainly don't need to have any fun. Thank you very much."  
  
"Well that leaves only one thing that I can think of that you need."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"A man."  
  
"I beg your pardon. I'll have you know that I don't need any man in my life. I'm a big girl, and can certainly take care of myself. I can do without the help of any man, including you."  
  
"Crucial."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So come with me and have a drink. You said that you could take care of yourself. Right?"  
  
"The answer is no."  
  
"Aw come on Ro. You just said that you could take care of yourself right?"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then help me to understand exactly what the point is. What is it? Is it that you don't trust me? Is that what it is?"  
  
"Goddess Logan. I can't believe that you just said that! You know very well that I trust you with my life. Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ro/ I didn't mean that. All I want is a nice drink, with the pleasure of being with a beautiful woman. Is that a crime?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So will you go?"  
  
"Let me take a quick shower, and grab something to wear first."  
  
"O.K. First unlock the front door, and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"O.K. Logan."  
  
It's been a minute  
  
We've been talking on the phone Hit me on my two way turning me on And I'm about to lose my mind Say you wanna meet me Baby it's been way too long Time to quit playing Let's get it on I'm a show you I'm for real For real  
  
In a matter of minutes Ororo showered and dressed in a skimpy black low cut mini dress. She made sure that enough cleavage was showing, and that her make up was just right. Why was she doing all of this?  
  
*Logan is just a friend, and here I am acting like he's my date or something. Logan is pretty hot, and he did ask me out instead of Jean. So I would say that this is definitely progress. Maybe I can win him over, and try to make him mine? I can't believe that I'm acting like this, and I haven't even had that drink yet.  
  
I'm gonna make you want me  
  
I'm gonna make you see me Never gonna want no one but me I'm gonna make you come see me Never gonna want no one but me I'm gonna make you mine  
  
Logan waited in the living room, until he heard the sound of high heels descending down the stairs. He got up to meet Ororo, but was instantly shocked by what he saw. Storm was a vision, and he couldn't help but feel stupid for never noticing before. Ororo always made a point to cover up her body with long skirts, sleeves, and pants. Logan had never seen her legs before, and was astounded by how smooth they were. In all honesty, it could be said that Ororo was every bit of the Goddess people claimed her to be.  
  
Make you wanna stay baby I'm gonna make you wanna stay baby I'm gonna make you wanna stay baby Make you. Make you.  
  
Ororo had never seen Logan look at her like this before. She had to admit that for once, she knew what it felt like to be Jean Grey. Never did she imagine that she would love the feeling so much. She walked up to Logan, and gently interlaced her arms around his. She began walking towards the door. She laughed to herself when she saw Logan staring at her. She cleared her throat, snapping Logan back to reality. He promptly opened the front door, and Ororo handed him her house keys. He nervously turned around to lock the door.  
  
*Damn! I actually have butterflies in my stomach. Who would've thunk it?"  
  
He turned around to see Ororo sitting on his Harley.  
  
*I don't think that I have ever seen anything that sexy in my life. Tonight is gonna be a good night. At least I'm gonna try to make it a good night. Man will ya look at that. She's on fire.  
  
Baby we been waiting, but I ain't gonna wait no more  
  
Boy cuz what cha feel, you can't ignore (Baby you can't ignore) Don't even deny it We wasted too much time I'm about to make you see I'm about to make you mine  
  
Ororo loved making Logan squirm. She made a mental note to herself that she would have to do it more often. Logan walked up to her with a long cigar in his mouth, and he looked her up and down appreciably  
  
"Ya sure ya wanna ride this in that dress?"  
  
"Name one thing that I could possibly ride, that's better than this?"  
  
"Well darlin, I can name a few things, but if it's the Harley you want, then it's the Harley that you get."  
  
Logan hopped on the bike, in front of Ororo. He kicked the kickstand up, and brought the engine to life, with one turn of the ignition key.  
  
Ororo inched closer to Logan, and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She inhaled deeply as the bike descended into the night, loving the way his back felt pressed close to her. He smelled of cedar, woods, and cigars, making her want him even more. While he continued driving, she laid her head on Logan's back. His manly scent was overwhelming her senses, and before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips to the back of his neck. He nearly lost control of his bike, when he felt Ororo's lips touch his neck. He stopped the bike, and slowly got off of his bike.  
  
He looked at the young woman, who was still sitting innocently on the bike. He looked her up and down, before running a rough hand up her thigh. Then he raised his right leg, and sat down on the Harley backwards. He was now facing Ororo, and they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. It seemed as if they were searching for permission from each other, to take things to the next level.  
  
Taking this as a cue, Logan began running both of his hands up and down her thighs. He looked into her big blue eyes again, until she leaned in and their lips touched. Their tongues danced with each other, and they continued kissing with a hungry need. When they pulled away from each other, Ororo began unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"What about Harry's?"  
  
"Who needs Harry, when I have you all to myself."  
  
"What ever the lady wants."  
  
They made love throughout the night, and when they awoke the next morning they were in each other's arms. Neither thought that it would be so good, but it was everything that it was supposed to be. Ororo looked in Logan's eyes, before speaking.  
  
"Do you regret last night?"  
  
"The only thing I regret, is not doing this a lot sooner."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"This means that later on tonight, we get to do this again."  
  
"What about Jean?"  
  
"Jean? Hell woman do you possibly think there's any way I could think about Jean, after the night I've had with you."  
  
"So, you're over her then?"  
  
"Hell woman I was over her the moment I kissed you!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really. Lady you are full of surprises."  
  
"As you my love."  
  
"I think I'm gonna love hearing you call me that."  
  
"You might as well get used to it love, because I've been waiting to call you that for years."  
  
"Years huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why didn't you ever say something?"  
  
"Because I thought that you'd eventually come around."  
  
"But I never did. As I recall, it was you who kissed me first. Why?"  
  
"I got tired of waiting, and speaking of waiting I'm tired of waiting. Are you ready for round two?"  
  
"Yep. You're definitely full of surprises, and yes I'm ready for round two. So just bring it."  
  
End  
  
That's it. This story was originally supposed to be a one shot story, but if you have any ideas to keep this story up let me know. Otherwise it's gonna be a one shot deal. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
